The Warrior Cats Talk Show
by Stew the Cat
Summary: Enter the lives of seven cats as they interview the cats of all the clans (will contain spoilers).
1. Chapter 1

DIRECTOR

Redstar: red tom with amber eyes. His brother is Orangetail.

CO-DIRECTORS

Orangetail: orange tom with peach-colored stripes and green eyes, he is also deputy. Apprentice is Bluepaw.

Yellowclaw: dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes and has a bad attitude. Her apprentice is Violetpaw.

Greeneyes: light gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Has a sweet attitude.

APPRENTICES (SINCE EVERYONE NEEDS AN APPRENTICE)

Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Violetpaw: light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT (IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS)

Indigopelt: very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Her sister is Greeneyes.

"Redstar, the show's starting!"

"Indigopelt, I don't feel well."

"You're probably just scared."

"Are we going to start this thing yet?"

"We'll start once Redstar comes."

"I am here! No need to worry!"

"Oh, now I'm worrying."

"Violetpaw, be nice."

"Everybody, get into your places!"

"Do we have to do this?"

"I thought you might want to know this… the camera has been on."

Everybody pause and slowly got into their places on a big stage. Redstar sat on a bed of moss which was right next another bed of grass. Yellowclaw and Greeneyes were on both sides of the second bed of moss. Bluepaw and Violetpaw were both working on the lights and other electronically operated devices. Indigopelt was next to her neatly organized herbs prepared for anything to happen and Orangetail was working the camera.

"Good morning all you cats of the Clans! In our show we will talk to all the cats of every Clan! We will be talking to the Clan cats to tell you what you didn't really want to know!" Redstar said starting the show.

"Are first cat is," Yellowclaw said and then looked at a small piece of paper to read the name. "Acorntail!"

Bluepaw and Violetpaw was busy typing thing on their computer and pressing random buttons. Soon there was a zap on the empty moss bed and Acorntail appeared.

"Hello, Acorntail how are you today?" Redstar asked.

"Um, hi… were…am I?" he asked.

"You're our first guest on The Warriors Talk Show! You're very lucky." Greeneyes said.

"So, you have an unknown description?" Redstar asked after reading a paper that Bluepaw gave him.

"Yes, but I know what I look like." Acorntail said defending himself.

"Sure," Yellowclaw said then laughed.

"It says here that you were an ancient WindClan deputy, but you never wanted to be the deputy because you messed up and tried to get Featherstar to change her mind. And when you were on a patrol with Morningcloud and her apprentice, Quickpaw, you mistakenly thought a ThunderClan patrol took one of your rabbits when actually the rabbit was on their side, but you didn't know that so you fought them. How do feel about that?" Redstar asked.

"I am sorry for fighting those ThunderClan warriors and everything that you said is also true. But, when Featherstar said she would give me an apprentice, I felt like I should start trying even harder than I had been before." He replied strongly.

"That is so… touching." Greeneyes said looking very sad.

"You call that touching? It's more like weird… and strange." Violetpaw said from her computer. Then Bluepaw hit Violetpaw on her head.

"So, Acorntail, do you what to say anything before the show ends?" Redstar asked.

"Yes I would. Just because my name is Acorntail does not mean my tail is an acorn." Acorntail without an acorn as a tail said and ended the show.


	2. Chapter 2

(SHOW 2)

"Violetpaw, go get me a smoothie!" Redstar ordered Violetpaw while lying in a sun chair.

"You got four paws, go get it yourself." Violetpaw said back.

"Violetpaw, be nice." Greeneyes said softly.

"Violetpaw, be nice," she mimicked.

"Bluepaw, go get me a smoothie!" Redstar said still trying to get a drink.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" she said eagerly.

"It's a shame she's my sister," Violetpaw said to herself and walked off.

"Should we tell them that I started recording a while ago?" Orangetail quietly asked Yellowclaw.

"No, wait a while. I want to see what happens," she replied and then threw up her lemonade.

"That's disgusting. You should go see Indigopelt," Violetpaw advised. "Hey, you guys do know that Orangetail has been recording right?"

Bluepaw dropped the smoothie she had been trying to give Redstar and everyone paused.

"Geez, thanks for the advice and telling everyone that." Yellowclaw sarcastically commented. She slowly walked to Indigopelt who had been listening to everything.

"Everybody, get into your place!" Redstar yelled and everyone scrambled to their places while Violetpaw walked over to her spot.

"So, Bluepaw, who's our guest, today?" Redstar asked.

"Our guest is...," she said with a dramatic pause, "Adderfang!"

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Adderfang appeared with his mouth open. He then looked around and said, "Oh, come on I was just trying to eat!"

"Well, too bad! You're the guest for The Warrior Talk Show! So, if I were you, I'd be glad they chose me! Actually, I'd want to cut open someone's throat." Violetpaw exclaimed.

"So, Adderfang, you filled in for Tawnyspots while he was ill, that was kind of you. You were also a great father to all of your kits, which Bluestar commented when she was a kit. And this paper also says that you wanted to go attack WindClan when Goosefeather got a sign from StarClan, and because of that your own leader called you a mouse-brain… wow, harsh. Ah, it also says here that when you and Mudfur were fighting for Sunningrocks you were pinned down by Mudfur and then you surrendered. How do you feel about all the things I just said?" Redstar asked Adderfang.

"Um, I did fill in for Tawnyspots and thank you," he said unsurely. "I'll have to thank Bluestar the next time I see her. If your medicine cat had received a sign from StarClan you would want to do something about it. And when did Pinestar call me a mouse-brain? I'm really going to hurt him!"

"I say this in honor of Pinestar," Violetpaw interrupted, "Only mouse-brains run into battle."

"You are a very rude apprentice, you know? Anyway, Mudfur did pin me down at Sunningrocks and I did surrender. But hey, you would to if you were about to die." Adderfang commented.

"Okay, Adderfang, do you any words of wisdom for whoever is watching?" Redstar asked.

"Yes I do. Calling your clanmates mouse-brained is very mean. So instead call them Pinestar." Adderfang finished.

"And you called me rude." Violetpaw said.

"You know what? I really don't like you." Adderfang snarled.

"I get that a lot." Violetpaw replied and walked up to him about to tear off Adderfang's ears.

"No fighting!" Redstar said as he walked up to them. "You two are acting like kits! Stop now or something bad will happen."

"What are you going to do? Lick us?" Violetpaw asked Redstar.

"Violetpaw, just go away! Right now!" Yellowclaw yelled as she came back, Violetpaw left.

"Is she always that annoying?" Adderfang asked Redstar.

"Sadly, she is." Redstar answered and sighed. "Sometimes I think she's still a kit."

"Why don't we get back to the show?" Greeneyes asked and then went back to staring into nowhere land.

"Can I ask a question, Redstar?" Bluepaw asked Redstar with her big blue eyes.

"Sure, why not." He said thinking that no harm would be done.

"So, Adderfang, how old are you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Um, uh, er, well, I'm most certainly older than you." Adderfang answered.

"Okay, we will now end this show and give you a hint of who the next cat will be!" Redstar had a dramatic pause. "We have no idea of who he is!"

Suddenly, Adderfang was sent away by a pink cloud off to who knows were.

* * *

I would like to thank Evil kittystar for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors and never will and I got all my information on the cats from Warriors Wiki, which I do not own.


	3. Chapter 3

(SHOW 3)

"Rise and shine my beautiful clan mates, we have a show to do!" Redstar said to his clan.

Every cat slowly walked out of their dens grumbling; actually, it was only Yellowclaw and Violetpaw that were grumbling. Orangetail was hiding in a tree secretly recording everything, Bluepaw and Greeneyes were happily talking about mice while Yellowclaw and Violetpaw were having their daily argument, and Redstar was just sitting there, smiling.

"Wait, where's Indigopelt?" Violetpaw asked Redstar.

"Huh, oh, she went off to pick some more herbs for Yellowclaw." Redstar replied.

"Oh really, I think she actually went to get away from us." Violetpaw said out loud to herself.

"Be nice, Violetpaw, you'll never become a warrior with that attitude," said Yellowclaw.

"Really, you can be stalled from being a warrior because of your attitude? Then why are you one?" Violetpaw talked back. Greeneyes had to keep them apart before they killed each other.

"Hi, Orangetail!" Bluepaw said to, what everyone thought the tree.

"Orangetail, as your leader I demand you to tell us when you're going to start recording!" Redstar… well… demanded.

"Well, since I'm your brother, I refuse." Orangetail said while jumping out of the tree.

"But… but… I'm your leader!" Redstar then went into denial.

"I think you guys should start the show before we don't have any more time." Indigopelt suggested as she came back from her walk. Like always, she looked calm and knew exactly what to do when her clanmates were in times of trouble. She gave Redstar a cookie, smacked Violetpaw on her head, and moved Yellowclaw away from Violetpaw.

"Good idea, everybody places!" Redstar commanded and instantly came out of denial after eating the cookie.

"Today's guest is Adderkit! Yay, kitten!" Bluepaw squealed.

"Yes, Bluepaw, it's a kit. Now let's call him over here." Redstar explained.

Then a black hole appeared and it spat out Adderkit and disappeared.

"Hey, where am I and who are you?" Adderkit yelled at them.

"Aw, he's so cute! Hi, I'm Bluepaw and don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you! We're pleased to meet you!" Bluepaw walked over to him.

"Um, okay, I'm Adderkit not pleased to meet you." Adderkit said slowly backing away from Bluepaw.

"You don't have to explain who you are, we already know." Bluepaw said and entered stalker mode.

"Okay, creeper, why am I even here?" Adderkit asked and was quite annoyed.

Redstar cleared his throat and said, "Bluepaw I think we should get on with the show. Okay?" Bluepaw nodded.

"So, Adderkit, we are here to interview you and ask you questions." Redstar explained. "Are you okay with that?"

Adderkit quietly said yes and calmed down when he saw the friendly leader.

"Good, well, this article here says that you are extremely proud of WindClan and you will defend anyone in your Clan is that right?" Redstar began reading and asked questions.

"Yes, it's true and I have every right to be proud of my Clan. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you go away." Adderkit said with a huff.

"I never said that and you're right, you do have every right to be proud of your Clan, but you're still a kit and have many things to learn still. I just recommend that you don't run off during storms with your friends and meeting Rock. Don't you think?" replied Redstar with a smug look.

"My friends wanted me to go. So, it's not my fault." Adderkit defended.

"Could I ask him a question, Redstar?" Violetpaw asked suddenly.

"Sure, just no fighting." Redstar said and walked off the stage.

Violetpaw walked on the stage and asked, "Well, this article says that you died because of an adder bite. What did that feel like?"

"Oh, you want to know how it feels. Come over here and you'll know how it feels!" Adderkit stated angrily.

"You want to go, punk?" Violetpaw started to walk over towards him.

"Come at me, bro." They both then got into a fighting stance.

"What did I say about fighting?! Violetpaw I thought you were smarter than that! Look we're at the end of show and I've barely had any screen time!" Redstar said while pulling them apart. "Bluepaw, send him away! Ouch, Violetpaw that was my tail! Ouch, stop!"

After five minutes of very entertaining fighting Adderkit disappeared into a hole in the ground.

"That was fun. Indigopelt, could I have something for my wounds?" Violetpaw asked as she walked toward her. "And you might want to get something for Redstar." Redstar was lying on the ground with torn fur and bleeding everywhere.

* * *

I would like to thank Evil kittystar for reviewing again and I would also like to thank an anonymous reviewer named Blue. Yay, I love you guys so much! Every time you guys reviewed made me do a happy dance which scared my poor, big brother.


	4. Chapter 4

(SHOW 4)

"My head hurts so badly." Bluepaw grumbled.

"Why don't you go to Indigopelt?" advised Violetpaw as she rolled on the ground.

"That's a good idea," said Bluepaw as she walked towards Indigopelt's den.

"Do you think they'll catch us this time?" Yellowclaw asked Orangetail; they were hiding inside a cave recording.

"I don't think so," he replied while recording.

"Orangetail, where are you?" Redstar asked him, wherever he was. "Please, big brother I miss you!"

After Redstar had finished sulking he started to look again and found Orangetail and Yellowclaw.

"Oh, there you are Orangetail, I thought I lost you; you're recoding aren't you?" Redstar said in one breath.

Before they could say anything Redstar called all the cats together to begin the show. "Okay guys, just so you know, Orangetail is recording and I would like everyone one on their best mood," Redstar paused and everyone looked at Violetpaw. "And when I say that I mean 'Violetpaw, no fighting at all and say nothing offending while the show', got it?"

"If you want me to be nice then you will have to drug me with enough catmint that would be enough for two Leaf-bares." Violetpaw said looking straight into Redstar's eyes.

"And you wonder why you are still an apprentice. Anyway, let's all get ready for the show!" Redstar walked away to his den to get ready. Soon, everyone else did the same.

(Inside the Apprentice Den)

"Violetpaw, maybe you should try to be a little nicer. I mean what bad thing can happen by being nice?" Bluepaw asked while helping Violetpaw groom her fur, since Violetpaw wouldn't care if her fur was groomed or not during the show.

"There are many things that would be considered bad. Like being thought as someone you are not or being thought of as weak if you do not stand up for yourself when you need to." Violetpaw answered. "Anyway, you're the nice one of us; it would be too easy if we were both nice."

"All cats, take your places the show is about to start!" they heard Redstar yell from the stage.

-On the Stage-

"Welcome to today's show of The Warrior Cats Talk Show!" Redstar said as a spotlight hit him on the stage.

Bluepaw ran up to Redstar to give him a paper on today's cat. After reading some of the information he said, "Today's cat is Amberclaw! Violetpaw, Bluepaw, send him over! Oh, StarClan please let this show not end like the last one." He mumbled the last part to himself but, luckily, the camera caught it.

Amberclaw appeared in a flash of lightning which scared all but one of the cats to death.

"Okay, whose job was it to add the teleportation effects?!" Redstar yelled at the two apprentices; Bluepaw poked to Violetpaw with her tail. "Violetpaw, how many times do I have to tell you to not play practical jokes on us?!" His fur was bristled up, but Violetpaw was laughing too hard to care.

"Um, I'm not quite sure what is going on but, what in StarClan's name is going on?!" Amberclaw exclaimed which triggered the cat's mind back to 'we are working' mode.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You are on a show called The Warrior Cats Talk Show in which we interview cats and today we chose you!" Redstar said; he was now sitting back in his bed of moss. "We will start the interview now."

Amberclaw slowly nodded his head and settled down in his bed.

"So, your name is Amberclaw and you have a brother his name was Redstar. Cool, we have the same name! Although, just so you know, we are not the same cat." He paused and read more from the paper. "You are a ThunderClan cat and you were in a battle against SkyClan and during that battle you moved out of the way of Mousefang as she jumped out of a tree. She ended up breaking her leg when she landed on it. After the battle you and your brother congratulate each other for your battling skills. That's it."

Everyone looked at Amberclaw for a comment from him.

Amberclaw looked up and said, "Yup."

"Is there anything you want to add?" Redstar asked.

"No."

"Well, I guess we'll send you back now." Redstar signaled for Violetpaw to send him away.

Amberclaw was sent away in another flash of lightning which startled them again. Violetpaw was in her spot laughing and banging her head on the ground.

"VIOLETPAW!"

* * *

I would like to thank Blue again for reviewing and thank you for saying you like my story. For anyone reading this I would like to know if you want something special to happen in the next chapter or wait for chapter ten. I will not update until at least one person says when they want it to happen. -Stew the Cat


	5. Chapter 5

(Show 5)

"Redstar I shall start recording right now." Orangetail was inside Redstar's den and was asking permission to start recording.

"Sure," Redstar answered, little did he know that the recording machine was just outside his den and it would pick up every sound they would make, "but before you start, which shade of blush should I use?"

"Use the pink one."

"They're all pink."

"Then choose your favorite." Yes, these are the kind of conversations that poor Orangetail has with his younger brother.

* * *

/OUTSIDE\

"Violetpaw, you will never become a warrior with how bad your stalking is!" Yellowclaw was once again scolding Violetpaw for all the nonsense she does.

"You will never become an elder with all the disrespect you get!" Violetpaw countered which caused a long sound of 'OOOOOOO' from the background and a speechless Yellowclaw (which, by the way, you will probably never see again).

"AHAHAHA, I have trained you well!" An uncharacteristically Yellowclaw said as she walked towards the warriors' den.

"Hey, you get back here! I am still mad at you!" Violetpaw yelled at Yellowclaw but was held back from chasing her by Bluepaw and Greeneyes.

"HEY! WHAT IN STARCLAN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" An overly angered Redstar yelled as he came out of his den.

"Nothing, Mr. Redstar," All the cats said. They had experience with the overly angered Redstar since they had seen him before and knew how to handle him.

"Good, we got a show to do," he dramatically walked over to the stage. He stopped and turned his head just to yell, "Yellowclaw, get over here now!" Reluctantly, she walked out of the den.

*ON THE STAGE*

"Good sunhigh and welcome to The Warrior Cats Talk Show! Bluepaw, who are we interviewing today?" the normal Redstar was back and, strangely, everyone was in a pretty good mood.

"Today's is Dustpelt!" Bluepaw excitedly stated.

"Ah, finally one of the more popular cats," Redstar said with a grin. "Well, send him over!"

Dustpelt appeared in a dust storm and everyone looked over at Violetpaw questionably.

"What, I thought it was fitting." Violetpaw said with a look of innocence.

"Oh my StarClan, it's really Dustpelt, I can't believe it's really you! Can I have a piece of your fur?" Bluepaw ran up to Dustpelt with admiration shining in her eyes. "I am a big fan of yours, but I am a fan of all the cats and I secretly collect pieces of their fur!"

"Sure, but what's going on and where am I?" Dustpelt looked around confused.

"You are a guest on The Warrior Cats Talk Show! We will be interviewing you if that's alright with you." Redstar looked quite happy to have him on the show.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright if you interview me, but who are you?" Dustpelt asked while still looking around.

"Hey, Bluepaw, I just noticed that we have never introduced ourselves to any of the cats that we interview, except for when you scared that poor kit to death." Violetpaw whispered to Bluepaw.

"You're right! Why do you think they never asked for our names?" Both were now deeply in thought which you hardly ever see at the same time.

"Maybe it's because they forgot to ask or they don't care about us." Bluepaw nodded at what Violetpaw said.

"Well, I'm Redstar, the cat with the camera is Orangetail, the cat to your right is Greeneyes, the one on the left is Yellowclaw, the cat at the bottom of the stage is Indigopelt, and the two apprentices over there are Bluepaw and Violetpaw." Redstar pointed to each cat as he said there name. "Anyway, we are supposed to ask you questions. Bluepaw, papers, now."

Bluepaw ran up to Redstar and gave him the papers then she sat down next to Redstar staring at Dustpelt and smiled at him. Redstar looked at the papers and picked up his head to say something. He was shocked and jumped a little when he saw Bluepaw sitting next to him. "B-Bluepaw, go back to your spot." Bluepaw gave a last smile to Dustpelt and calmly walked off the stage.

"Since there is so much to read and we have very little time so I'll just talk about some common facts. When you were an apprentice you would intimidate your brother, Ravenpaw, and his friends. Why?"

"He is my brother, I can prank him sometimes, but I wished he chose better friends. We didn't intimidate him as the others, well, I didn't." Dustpelt answered and he looked very comfortable for being transported to the stage not long ago.

"Okay, let's talk about your family. When I would hear the story of the Clans and they would say that your mate, Ferncloud, was having kits again me and most of my clan would say, 'what, again?' but now that I look at it it's not exactly as much as it seems. You only have seven kits. O MY STARCLAN, that's as much as how many members in my clan there are!" Redstar was incredibly shocked and counted the cats in his clan to make sure that was right.

"I guess we do have a lot but I love them all so much!" Dustpelt started to purr at the thought of his family.

Greeneyes ran up to Redstar and whispered in his ear. "The show has gone past the time it was supposed to end."

"Um, well, it was good meeting you, Dustpelt, maybe we can have you on our show again sometime in the future." Everyone then said their goodbyes to Dustpelt.

After their goodbyes Dustpelt disappeared in dust cloud.

* * *

EXTRA

*Later That Day*

"All my clanmates meet over at the stage right now!" Redstar yelled really loud so if anyone was sleeping they would hear. Once they all appeared he continued. "I have very important news to announce."

"What is it? Are you finally dying?" Violetpaw yelled out and the cats turned to her in shock of her rudeness.

"No, not yet, but I'm pretty sure you will like this." Redstar was unfazed by Violetpaw's comment. "Bluepaw, Violetpaw, come up here."

The sisters looked at each other unsurely but eventually made it up the stage.

"Today, you will become warriors." Once Redstar told them they looked like they would explode from happiness.

"I, Redstar, leader of this clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He paused and looked down smiling at them. "Bluepaw, Violetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bluepaw and Violetpaw looked at each other and nodded while saying, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be as Blueheart. StarClan honors your honesty and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

Redstar then turned to Violetpaw. "Violetpaw, from this moment you will be as Violetstorm. StarClan honors your independence and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

The cats cheered Blueheart's and Violetstorm's new names. The warrior ceremony ended with the two new warriors sitting their vigil and both thinking that it was the best night in their whole life.

* * *

That took a little longer than expected, at least I got it done, and thank you for all of my wonderful reviews!

Evil kittystar: I'm glad that you think my story is hilarious! I hope this chapter was god enough for you!

Blue: Is this soon enough? I want to have Jayfeather on this too but I have some plans for him and those plans need some more cats to come! :)

And for that one guest with no name that guessed what would happen, I am shocked but at the same time not that you guessed it! You deserve a prize!


	6. Chapter 6

(SHOW 6)

For once in their life, Violetstorm and Blueheart were playing together like kits do. "Come at me you piece of crowfood!" Violetstorm yelled at Blueheart as they circled each other.

"You'll regret it one I do, flea-brain!" Blueheart yelled back and lunged at Violetstorm.

"Will you two ever stop acting like kits?" Redstar appeared behind them.

"No, probably not." Violetstorm shook her head.

"You do know that I told you to be at the stage at this time, right? The first thing I ask you to do as warriors and you completely forget!" Redstar was livid now. "Get over there!"

Blueheart and Violetstorm silently followed Redstar to the stage. When they arrived they walked over to their spots as the show started.

"Hello, and welcome to The Warrior Cats Talk Show, where we tell you useless facts about all your favorite cats! Blueheart, which cat is it today?" Redstar started the show and sat down on his bed.

"Today's cat is Spottedleaf!" Blueheart replied as she ran up the stage to give Redstar the papers.

"Ah, our fist medicine cat interview. Violetstorm, send her over." Redstar said as he looked over the papers.

Suddenly, a bubble floated down from the sky and popped was it reached the stage. Inside the bubble was Spottedleaf.

"Hello, Spottedleaf, how are you today?" Redstar asked her was she appeared.

"I'm doing fine. Am I on that talk show thing?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yes, you are. How did you know?" he looked shockingly at her.

"We watch it all the time over at StarClan. I really enjoy it."

After a long pause of 'how do I reply to that' from the cats Violetstorm yelled out, "You have reception up at StarClan?!"

Before the question could be answered Redstar cut in to start the interview. "Anyway, you were the ThunderClan medicine cat and was mentored by Featherwhisker, but, sadly, you died before you were able to mentor an apprentice yourself." Redstar paused to see Spottedleaf's reaction and all she did was nod her head.

"Well, we cannot forget about Firestar being in love with you while he was an apprentice and to make things more awkward you were in love with him, but you were a medicine cat so that was not allowed. In the end, Firestar chose Sandstorm to be his mate because you were… um…" Redstar paused to think about how he would get himself out of this situation.

"Dead," Violetstorm said for him. Everyone waited for what Spottedleaf would say to that.

"Yes, he did choice Sandstorm, but I allowed them to be together since I was dead and I wanted Firestar to be happy since I love him." Spottedleaf smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Allowed, how could she have stopped them from being together?" Violetstorm whispered to Blueheart and all she did was shrug he shoulders.

"You also once said that you wished Sandstorm would somehow disappear and you could quit being a medicine cat to be with Firestar."

"Yes, I did, but that could never happen. Also, if I was a warrior and not a medicine cat, Firestar would have to choose between Sandstorm and me." She replied.

"You do know that that will probably still happen since both of you love him?" Greeneyes asked and was even more confused than usual.

"Huh, I never thought about that." Spottedleaf started to think and got confused herself.

"Okay, I have one more fact to say. It says that Tigerstar is your nephew…wait a minute… what?" Redstar was confused and so were the rest of the cats. "I need to see the family tree." Once he found it he was even more confused than before. "I guess you are. Well, we'll have to end today's show with that. Spottedleaf say bye."

"Bye!" She smiled at the camera and disappeared in a ball of light.

* * *

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Redstar asked his clan and they all agreed. "I need to take a nap, I'm so confused." Redstar walked away and shook his head. Greeneyes followed right behind him as they walked towards the camp. Soon afterwards, Orangetail and Yellowclaw walked to the camp leaving Violetstorm and Blueheart alone, which is rarely ever a good thing.

"Hey, Blueheart, did you ever notice that Indigopelt is never around?" Violetstorm asked after a moment of silence.

"Now I do. I wonder where she goes." Blueheart thought about that for a while until Violetstorm replied.

"Maybe she goes and talks to StarClan about how to survive this clan."

"That is actually the most plausible answer." They both nodded and walked to the camp.

* * *

Sorry that it's very short and I wasn't able to upload it yesterday. I was gone most of the day and once I got home I felt sick. I'm also thinking about posting the next chapters every other day. When I first stared this story, I had the next chapters already written and now I don't. In other words, I'm being lazy. So expect the next chapter in two days.

I was not expecting to have so many reviews this soon! And these people down here are amazing!

Blue: I'm glad you like Violetstorm! She is actually based of the voice inside my head and one of my friends... Most of my characters

hissyfittykitteh: Calm down there, honey! I love Jay Jay too but I need some of my other characters to come in before he does.

Willowtuft: Thank you and also thanks for following and favoriting! I'm glad you think it's funny!

Evil kittystar: I'm glad you loved it! And yes they really are brothers I was shocked too.

(Guest): yes, I am going to bring in new cats but they're going to be kits! Yay, kitten!

I'm thinking about making the next chapter a filler chapter but if you guys want there to be an interview I'll do that and the important part from the filler.


	7. Graystripe

(SHOW 7)

For the first time since the show started, everyone was at the stage on time and they were all in a pretty good mood. Violetstorm and Yellowclaw hadn't even fought all day. The most surprising of all the miracles was that Orangetail only started to record once the show started, not that anything interesting had happened.

Redstar was looking over the papers for today's cat, after a few minutes he threw down the papers and yelled out, "That's it, too many words, I will not read something so long when I already know some stuff about him!"

Blueheart and Violetstorm looked over their shoulders and gave Redstar a strange look then they turned back to each other and gave a look that meant, 'what was that all about?'

"Okay, guys, the show will be starting now!" Orangetail exclaimed at he ran past the stage. He ran over to Redstar after he realized that he had ran so fast that he was no longer at the stage

"Thanks for telling us, Orangetail," Redstar was picking up the papers that he had thrown onto the ground. "By the way, have you seen Greeneyes and Indigopelt?"

"I think they are getting ready over behind the stage. Oh, there they are!" Indigopelt and Greeneyes walked over to the stage and were talking about something that they couldn't hear.

"The show's stalking now, so everyone, get in your places." Orangetail yelled out so they could all hear.

Everyone was in their place except for Yellowclaw, who was sleeping. They all knew that someone was going to have to wake her, but they all value their faces, too. After a minute of waiting, Orangetail silently walked over to her. He gently prodded her with his paw and backed away. After a few seconds he prodded her again, and again, and again.

"Alright, I'm awake! Just stop poking me!" Yellowclaw yelled and Orangetail jumped back in surprise. She walked to her spot while Orangetail was shaking in fright.

"She must be in a good mood; he still has all his fur." Violetstorm whispered to Blueheart, who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, let's start the show…" Redstar said to his clanmates and gave Orangetail a sorry look.

Orangetail shook himself and gave the signal to start.

"Welcome to The Warrior Cat's Talk Show!" this time Greeneyes started the show and was as happy as ever before.

"Our guest today is Graystripe; Violetstorm, send him over!" Redstar said and flicked his tail over at Violetstorm.

Graystripe appeared as if he was coming up from the ground.

"Hello, Graystripe!" Redstar happily greeted his guest.

"Um, hello to you too." Graystripe looked around but after a while he settled down.

"You got used to this place fast." Redstar stated.

"With my friends, you learn to get used to these kinds of things."

"Well, we have transported you here so we can interview you, alright?" Graystripe nodded.

"First of all, you are the one and only amazing Graystripe, and let me tell you that I really do appreciate you being here!" Redstar looked so happy that everyone thought he was going to start jumping around. "Anyway, your best friend is Firestar and you also had another good friend while you were an apprentice, Ravenpaw. When you were a fairly new warrior you fell in love with a RiverClan cat name Silverstream and when she was having her kits she died." Redstar paused to see Graystripe's reaction. Graystripe looked a little sad but had a small smile on at the thought of her memory.

"When the forest was being destroyed you were kidnapped to be a kittypet, but eventually you escaped and found your way to the clan's new home."

"Yeah, I'm glad I found it! Aha!"

"Let's talk about your family now. So, Patchpelt and Willowpelt were your parents, and they were brother and sister… Your half-brothers were Longtail and Darkstripe. I would like to leave, please. These family things are confusing me very much!" Redstar called to Orangetail.

"You need to stay there. Anyway, you were the one that wanted to start this show." Orangetail replied.

"So, Graystripe, what do you think of your half-brothers?" Redstar asked.

"Well, Darkstripe was mean to me so I was a little mean to him and Longtail was alright once we got a little older." Graystripe shrugged.

"Okay, that's all the time we have for today, we'll see you next time!" Redstar said and waved his tail.

"Bye, guys! Oh, and hey, Firestar, I made it on this show before you! Aha, loser!" Graystripe said while looking at the camera before he was sent back from a flashing light.

* * *

"Hey, before you all leave to do whatever you guys do, there is something we must tell you." Redstar called to his clanmates before they were about to leave.

"What is it? I wanted to go hunting?" Violetstorm snapped.

"Greeneyes is going to have my kits!" Redstar said and smiled, Greeneyes smiled too.

"I was not expecting that." Violetstorm said after a long pause.

"While we're on this topic, I'm having kits too." Yellowclaw said and everyone stared at her.

"I don't think anyone would even dare expect that." Violetstorm said and had a horrified look on her face.

"Wait, you're having my brother's kits?" Redstar asked and he got a hopeless look from everyone.

"No, I'm having a frog's. Of course they're his kits!" Yellowclaw yelled and Redstar ducked for cover.

* * *

After the "exciting" meeting Blueheart and Violetstorm were sitting in the camp looking up at Silverpelt.

"Hey, Violetstorm, if you have kits what are you going to name them?" Blueheart asked.

"I'll probably name one Rainbowkit," she replied after thinking for a while.

"Why?"

"So everyone can mindlessly hate on her."

"Oh, that's not a very good reason." Blueheart turned and frowned at her sister.

"Goodnight, Blueheart." Violetstorm walked over towards the den and Blueheart closely followed.

* * *

At least it's longer than the last chapter. I can't believe I got this done, and only about twenty minutes before I have to leave! Thank you for all the reviews I got! You guys are amazing!

**Willowtuft**: I'm glad you like my awkward situations! And I didn't know about that either until I did research on Spottedleaf. So Redstar's reaction was my reaction.

**DaughterofthemostHigh**: Thank you!

**Blue**: I know huh? Firestar is like related to everyone. It's actually really weird to see who's related to who.

**Evil kittystar**: No, my friend YOU are awesome! Thank you so much, you do not know how much that means to me!

**Jenna**: Yeah, she collects fur. Thank you for mentioning those two cats it made me think "huh, why not?" as you can see, I did Graystripe.

**Guest**: I'm going to pair up a stick and a rock.


	8. Chapter 8: River

(SHOW 8)

"Hello and welcome to the eighth episode of our talk show!" Redstar announced. They started the show earlier than usual since they had nothing better to do. "Blueheart tell us who the cat is for today and a basic description of this cat."

"The cat for today is one of the founding cats of the clans and the first leader of RiverClan! He is River!" Blueheart leaped on the stage to announce the cat and to give Redstar his papers on the cat.

Violetstorm pressed a button and a flood of water came from the sky and crashed onto the stage.

"There is absolutely no way you can say that that was not fitting." Violetstorm defended after seeing the glares she got from the other cats when they got wet.

"I shall deal with you later. So, River it is an honor to have you here today!" Redstar said to River after he was told what was going on by Greeneyes.

"Um, your welcome but could you please be fast with this? I was in the middle of something up at StarClan." River still looked like he couldn't trust these cats that he just met.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry; we will make this short then. So, River, you are the founder of RiverClan and worked together with Wind, Shadow, Thunder, and Sky. Sometimes you are called Riverstar, but you are most commonly referred to as River. You are also very kind and loving to your clan, as all leaders should be, but you couldn't care less about the other clans and skipped meetings. Why is that?" Redstar looked up at River to hear his answer.

"Of course I would love my clan! I was the founder of it after all. I don't really care about the other clans since it's not like I take care of them, they can take care of themselves, and I don't really care about what they do as long as it doesn't involve me." River replied.

"I think I like this guy." Violetstorm whispered to Blueheart after watching his answer to the question.

"I could see how," mumbled Blueheart. "He's like your long lost big brother."

Violetstorm had a twinkle in her eyes after hearing Blueheart and jumped on the stage and walked over to River. "Hello! I can't believe I found you, big brother!"

River decided to play along since he liked this young and 'innocent' looked warrior. "Wow, little sister is that you?!"

"Yes, it is! I'm surprised that you remember me, but we cannot spend a  
lot of time together since I need to send you away." Violetstorm had a sad look in her face and walked slowly to the computers.

River looked over at Redstar and chuckled, "What a cute kid!"

"You are the first cat to ever say that." Redstar said and he looked like he saw a ghost coming to haunt him.

River left with water coming from the bottom of the stage and bringing him up to the sky.

* * *

Later after the show Blueheart and Violetstorm were eating together and talking.

"So, all the first leaders of the clans had their name the same as the beginning of the clan's name, right?" Violetstorm asked Blueheart after taking a bite of her mouse.

"Yeah, why?" Blueheart had a bad idea that this conversation was going to turn strange.

"Well, if StarClan had a leader, would their name be Starstar?" Violetstorm was laughing really loudly and she started to gasp for air.

"I'm going to sleep now," Blueheart was not amused by her sister's jokes.

* * *

**I wish I had gotten this out a couple hours ago. I do have excuses though! In the morning, I had to go to the dentists and in the afternoon I had piano practice.**

**DaughterofthemostHigh: I am sensing that we have the same taste in stories! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy it!**

** Mudheart24: Yay! I have a fact person! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Evil kittystar: I would advise Warriors Wiki for looking up information about the cats since a bunch of the family trees can get pretty confusing. But do it anyway you like. I'm glad that you liked the surprise! I'm also glad that you like Graystripe, he's one of my favorite cats too.**

**A/N: I might not be able to update in two days because I'm getting braces on that day, I don't know, we'll see if I can.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sunstar

(Show 9)

"Hello, and welcome to the next episode of The Warrior Cat's Talk Show, recording live from this tiny piece of land!" Redstar was unusually happy today and everyone was a bit scared because hadn't yelled at them today. "Blueheart, which cat is it today?"

"Today's cat is Sunstar. Please, Redstar, can I go to Indigopelt? I don't feel well." Blueheart was actually really sick and you can tell because she looked tired and wasn't as hyper as she normally is.

"You may go after the show is done. Violetstorm, send him over!" Redstar was so excited that it looked like he was about to fly.

At this point, all the other cats thought that Blueheart's lack of energy was sent to Redstar. After a minute of pressing buttons Sunstar was sent to the stage by a glowing ball.

"Hello, Sunstar! How are you today? This is actually really great to meet you! Wow, how do you get your fur to glow?! No wonder your name is Sunstar!" Redstar was now jumping circles around Sunstar and all he did was say a quiet "hello".

"REDTSRAR, SIT DOWN AND GET THE SHOW STARTED ALREADY!" Yellowclaw was really mad now and was done with all the nonsense.

"Yes ma'am! So, Sunstar, you were one of the ThunderClan leaders and you also mentored Bluestar, wow, lucky you!" Redstar paused to take a breath. "You were killed by a dog and… what did that feel like?" Redstar slowed down his speech and looked at Sunstar with his big, kitten-like amber eyes.

"Well, it hurt a lot and it's something I wouldn't advise you to see for yourself how it feels." Sunstar was quite confused at why Redstar would ask a question like that and was honestly creeped out by Redstar, for he was a bit too hyper for him after only being in the usually calm place of StarClan.

"Ah, okay, you also gave Bluestar one of her lives. You gave her the gift of courage. Was she courageous enough for you?"

"She was more courageous than anyone expected her to be."

"Good, well, you need to say goodbye now! Since our show is over already, yay! Say bye!" Redstar was eagerly waving at the camera and walked over to Sunstar and waved his paw for him.

Before Sunstar could die because of Redstar's happiness Violetstorm sent Sunstar back to StarClan with a big explosion.

As the cats were walking back to their camp, Violetstorm asked a very important question. "Hey, Redstar where is Greeneyes?"

As soon as she asked Indigopelt ran up to them and shouted, "Greeneyes is having her kits!"

When they heard that they all ran to the camp as fast as they could. Redstar ran into the nursery with Indigopelt while the rest waited outside.

As time passed, Blueheart and Violetstorm were sitting next to the apprentice den talking. Since there were no apprentices anymore they slept in there. "What do you think Greeneyes is going to name her kits?" Blueheart asked Violetstorm. She was still feeling sick but not as much as before.

"I don't know, Rainbowkit?" Violetstorm began laughing at the joke that had been made a while ago but hadn't been mentioned again until now. Blueheart rolled her eyes.

Before she could say anything Indigopelt came out of the nursery and said, "The kits have been born, you may now see them." Once she said the last word all the cats raced into the nursery to see the new members of their clan.

Greeneyes had to kits by her side one was white with light orange-brown ears, tail, and paws. The other was pure black. "They are both toms. Their names are Whitekit and Blackkit."

"I'm guessing that the black one is Whitekit and the white one is Blackkit." Violetstorm responded with a straight face which caused Blueheart to smack her on the head.

They looked back at the kits which were softly meowing and prodded against Greeneyes's belly.

"Hey, Yellowclaw, hopefully your kits will be calm and nice and gentle and quiet and helpful… Pretty much the opposite of you," said Violetstorm. As she said that she earned some more smacks to the head by three different cats.

* * *

Bleh, braces hurt. Word of advise, never get them unless you have to. Anyway, this chapter is short and what not. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

Awesome people that reviewed the last chapter.

DaughterofthemostHigh: Yes, we might. That was one of the more fun things that I wrote. :)

Guest: With how "creative" my name have been so far I'm pretty sure you can figure out the name of one of Yellowclaw's kits. ;)

Blue: I wish I could make them longer too! Hopefully I will get creative soon.

Evil kittystar: Thank you! When I first saw the picture of River I thought he looked like how I imagined Violetstorm to look, minus the eyes. So that is how I got the idea.


	10. Chapter 10

(Show 10)

"Violetstorm, help me!" Blueheart was on the floor with two small kits (Why small kit? If it's a kit it's going to be small).

"Naw, you got yourself into that." Violetstorm replied and began to wash herself. It all started earlier that day.

(Flashback)

"Aw, aren't they so adorably Violetstorm?" Blueheart was currently cooing at the sight of Greeneyes's kits. Greeneyes had asked them to babysit while she did something else. If you asked me, I would have asked some other cat in place of them.

"Eh, they don't really do much. Rainbowkit would do a lot much more." Violetstorm started thinking about her imaginary kit.

"You need to let go of that Rainbowkit joke, you would never actually name your own kit that and sentence it to a horrible future."

"Don't worry! Rainbowkit will have a sister named Heartkit and when they become warriors Heartkit will be called Heartheart!"

"You will have a horrible family if you continue this. Oh, look, they're awake now!" They both turned their attention to the kits which started to meow.

"Hello, I'm Blueheart and this is Violetstorm! I'm so glad that you're awake!" Blueheart softly whispered (softly whispered?).

"I'm Whitekit and this is Blackkit." It was clear that Whitekit was the more active one of the kits.

"Where's our mother?" Blackkit quietly asked.

"She went out to do something." Violetstorm responded nonchalantly.

"Want to play?" Whitekit asked Blueheart.

"Sure, why not?"

(END FLASHBACK)

Little did she know that those three words would get her into this situation.

"Please?" Blueheart begged.

"Nope."

"What are you doing?" Orangetail came from somewhere to check on them. "By the way, Redstar told me to tell you that we're having a show right now."

"Right now!? What are we going to do with the kits?" Violetstorm exclaimed.

"We shall bring them along with us, of course." Orangetail said. He picked up Whitekit and walked towards the stage all the while as Whitekit yelled at him. "Unhand me you mangy piece of crow-food!"

"What a wonderful kit." Violetstorm said as Blueheart picked up Blackkit and followed Orangetail.

* * *

"Welcome to today's episode of The Warrior Cats Talk Show! Blueheart, tell us who today's guest is!" Redstar started today's show just like he had done time after time.

Before Blueheart could reply Whitekit started to jump on everything. "Hey, Redstar, what does this thing do?" He asked his father as he jumped on the camera.

"Get off!" Redstar and Orangetail wasted some time as they got Whitekit off and fixed the camera. Whitekit was put by his mother and brother and was told to stay.

"Anyway, Redstar, today's guest is Tawnypelt!" Blueheart said after the temporarily issues were fixed.

"Good. Send her over." All the energy that he had from the beginning of the show was gone in an instant.

Tawnypelt appeared in a basket that floated from the sky. Once she landed the cats looked over at Violetstorm for an explanation. She just shrugged and said, "I don't know, it just happened."

"Good morning Tawnypelt, how are you?" Redstar asked.

"I'm fine. I am on The Warrior Cat's Talk Show, am I not?" Tawnypelt said and settled herself down on the bed they provided her.

"Yes, good, we'll get on with the show then. So," Once again Whitekit interrupted the show. This time he started jumping in the basket that Tawnypelt arrived in.

"Get out of there!" Redstar ran over to his kit and grabbed him. "Greeneyes, why don't you take them back to the camp?" Once they left Redstar walked to his bed and flopped down onto it.

"What did I get myself into?" He quietly asked himself.

"It's called parenthood. It'll get better don't worry." Tawnypelt said to try and cheer Redstar up.

"Thanks. Anyway, you are a ShadowClan warrior, but you were originally a ThunderClan cat." Redstar paused and Tawnypelt nodded. "You were also one of the chosen cats to go on the on the journey to speak with Midnight. Your father was Tigerstar which caused a lot of stress on you and your brother to show the cats that just because you are related to him that you were not like him."

"Yes, but my brother, Bramblestar, had it harder than me at that, he did, after all, look exactly like Tigerstar." Tawnypelt was calmer than they would expect talk about something as complicated as this.

"Rock has said that you are not an evil cat for leaving ThunderClan and joining ShadowClan and you only left because you couldn't stand a place where you would be judged for your father's actions. Anyway, you had to be good! You did turn down Tigerstar's offer to become leader of ShadowClan; you replied by saying that you wanted to attain happiness and peace by herself."

"Yes, why would I take something that someone else offered me anyway? I would rather achieve my own goals myself!" Tawnypelt turned her nose at the thought of not getting something herself and having to get help.

"Good, well, we'll be sending you back to ShadowClan now! It was good meeting you!" Redstar yelled out. Once he finished his sentence, Tawnypelt disappeared into a hole that appeared in front of her.

* * *

"Well, that was eventful, wasn't it? Not to mention that it was the last show for this season." Redstar asked his clanmates that were currently with him. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where is Yellowclaw? I haven't seen her all day?" Blueheart asked.

"Oh yeah, she's having her kits." Orangetail answered calmly. The rest of the cats looked at him with big eyes. A couple heartbeats later they all realized what he just said, even Orangetail himself, and raced towards the camp and into the nursery.

Inside the nursery was Yellowclaw and two kits. "Well finally you made it," she said. Beside her was a dark gray kit and a brown tabby.

"The gray one is a she-kit and the tabby is a tom." Yellowclaw said softly.

"What are there names?" Blueheart asked.

"Their names are Graykit and Brownkit." She said while pointing to the said kits.

"Wow, we're coming up with GREAT names, huh?" Violetstorm said sarcastically.

* * *

Yay, finished it. I had to update a day earlier since I just figured out that I'm not going to be home for a couple days. It's a bit longer than the last to chapters, I think.

AMAZING PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!

**DaughterofthemostHigh: I know right? How dare the cats think that Violetstorm doesn't know what she's talking about! **

**Evil kittystar: Thank you!**

**Blue: From now on I hope things will get more exciting, maybe, I don't know I'm not the one that decides that.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I need help with something. I need a name for clan that I have made. I'm getting tired of calling it "that clan" or "our clan" so yeah, if you think of something please tell me! Also, I might start a different story just of what my cats do during there regular lives, but only if you guys want. Please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 TWCTS Season 2 Episode 1

DIRECTOR (LEADER)

Redstar: red tom with amber eyes. His brother is Orangetail.

CO-DIRECTORS (WARRIORS)

Orangetail: orange tom with peach-colored stripes and green eyes, he is also deputy.

Yellowclaw: dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes and has a bad attitude.

Greeneyes: light gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Has a sweet attitude.

Blueheart: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Violetstorm: light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

Indigopelt: very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Her sister is Greeneyes.

KITS

Whitekit: fluffy white tom with blue eyes, mother is Greeneyes.

Blackkit: black tom with dark amber eyes, mother is Greeneyes.

Brownkit: brown tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Graykit: dark gray she-kit with yellow-green eyes.

(SHOW 11)

On the morning when a new show was to be recorded, all the cats were up early doing the same thing. Now, usually the cats can't be in the same area at one time because bad things could happen. In this case, something was different; let's see what is going on.

"Play it again! Play it again!" the kits squealed to the warriors.

Let me explain what this is all about. That morning a strange looking cat that was covered in black sheets appeared at the clan. Violetstorm said that the cat was Rainbowkit or Heartheart but no one believed her. The cat had dropped something off and called Redstar to talk about the thing; the rest of the clan called it "the magical box that shows moving cats on a screen".

"Alright, but this is the last time! After this we need to start the show." Yellowclaw had to give in to the request after seeing her kits look at her with their adorable, big eyes.

"Hello, she-cats. Look at your tom, now back to me. Now back at your tom, now back to me! Sadly, he isn't me, but if he stopped using she-cat scented body wash and switched to old-spice he could smell like he's me. Look down, back up. Where are you? You're on a monster that is on the water with the tom your tom could smell like. What's in your paw? Back at me. I have it! It's an oyster with two tickets to that thing you love! Look again. The tickets are now diamond! Anything is pawsible when your tom smells like old-spice and not a she-cat! I'm on a horse."

The thingy ended and the kits were hysterically laughing. "I don't get it! What is body wash?!" Violetstorm had been asking that ever since they first saw the thing. Sadly, the question wouldn't be answered today because Redstar had called his clan to go to the stage now.

The cats followed him to the stage. Violetstorm was mumbling angrily to herself and Blueheart walked over towards her to calm her down.

The show had started and Redstar started the beginning as usual. "Hello again, my friends, to the next episode of TWCTS or The Warrior Cat's Talk Show for you cats who don't know what that stood for. As you can see, after the ending of the first season we remodeled our stage." The camera turned around to show bleachers that some fans were sitting on. In the front were the four kits that were told to sit and watch the show. There was a space that separated Brownkit and Graykit from Whitekit and Blackkit. It wasn't because they didn't get along; it was more like they didn't what to acknowledge each other.

"It's great huh? I even got this thing called a chair. This thing is amazing! Oh, I know, watch this!" Redstar pressed a button on his chair that made it lean back and he made it go back to the original spot after showing the cats. "Blueheart what is the cat for today?"

"Today's cat is Cloudtail." After announcing the cat she turned her head to Violetstorm and whispered, "This will be fun."

"Oh goody, send him over!"

Suddenly, a big fluffy cloud floated down towards the stage. Once it got closer you could clearly see Cloudtail on it. He looked down at the cats and yelled out, "Hey look! I'm on a cloud!" It stopped once it was a tail-length away from the stage and Cloudtail jumped of the cloud. "That was really fun!"

"Glad you liked it! Anyway, how are you?" Redstar asked and smiled kindly at him.

"I'm doing great! I can't believe I'm on this show!" He walked towards the camera and said to it, "Take that, Firestar. I'm on this show before you, aha!"

"Okay, we have a limited time on this so we have to begin." Redstar look at the papers that Blueheart had given him before the show started. "So, you are Firestar's nephew and you were born a kittypet but you joined the clan just a while after you were born. You made your first kill while you were a kit, you're excuse was because the clan needed food."

"Uh-huh, wow, doesn't that bring back memories." Cloudtail looked off towards a distant land as he thought of these things. After a while of daydreaming he felt something nudge his leg.

Cloudtail looked down to find a kit staring at him. "Well, hello there little fellow. What's your name?"

"My name is Whitekit and you look like me!" Whitekit yelled out and tried to not be intimidated by the larger cat.

"I do, don't I?" Cloudtail noticed after looking at him that it was like looking at a younger version of him. Whitekit was quite happy and decided that he really like the older cat.

"Whitekit, get back to your seat, right now." Redstar gave his son a warning glance. Whitekit said by to his new role model and slowly walked away. "Anyway, you do not believe in StarClan but you participated in the battle with the Dark Forest. Do you believe now that you have witnessed that?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It's a bit complicated right now so I'm not sure." Cloudtail shrugged.

"Okay, well, that is the end of today's episode of TWCTS! We really appreciate you coming today, Cloudtail and wish you good luck with your life. Thank you for watching and we hope you all have a great day!" Redstar said to the viewers while cats jumped on the stage to clear it. Cloudtail was sent off to his clan with the same cloud as before. If you listened carefully you could hear a, "WOOOHOO!" off in the distance.

"I told you it would be interesting!" Blueheart looked smugly at her sister who rolled her eyes at Blueheart.

* * *

"Okay clan! We are in a serious need of a name for our clan! Who has suggestions?" After the show Redstar called his clan together to have a serious meeting.

"Oh, I know!" Violetstorm started to jump around like a hyperactive kit. All the cats looked at her for her answer. "It shall be called," there was a dramatic pause, "RainbowClan!"

"Next suggestion anyone?" Redstar didn't try to consider that suggestion and looked away with an unimpressed look on his face.

"How about ShowClan?" Indigopelt suggested and everyone looked at her with a confused look.

"Hey, that's a pretty good name! Thanks Indigopelt!"

"Who are you?!" all the kits asked since they have never seen her before.

"I-I'm Indigopelt. I'm the clan's medicine cat." Indigopelt explained in a quiet voice.

"O-Ok, if not RainbowClan then how about HeartClan?" Violetstorm was desperate to get her clan name chosen.

"NO, VIOLETSTORM!"

* * *

Hey, guys. Sorry for the extremely late update. I don't even have any excuses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, that belongs to the amazing Erin Hunter. Neither do I own the Old Spice commercial. The only things that I own our my cats and Rainbowkit. I don't even own Heartheart, that belongs to my brother.

* * *

WONDERFULLY AMAZING PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER:

Moonbeam141: Thank you for the suggestion! It was actually really clever and I will forever be grateful to you for my clan's wonderful name.

Blue: Thank you for reviewing! I think I'll start the new story soon, my brother has given me many suggestions for me to do!

Evil kittystar: I think Violetstorm appreciated your review! Thanks for the suggestion though, it really helped with the last scene!

Willowtuft: Thanks for all the reviews for the other chapters! Anyway, thanks for the suggestion, but the cats don't even know what a tv is! I'll probably refer to your suggestion later though!


	12. Chapter 12

(SHOW 12)

"I'm a pony!"

"No you're not."

Once again Redstar and Orangetail were having a very interesting conversation. This one started when Redstar accidentally ate some of Indigopelt's catnip.

"Redstar, listen to me, you need to sit down." Orangetail started to drag Redstar to Indigopelt's den.

"Orangetail…"

"What?"

"I love you."

"You need help."

"Do you think he'll be able to do the show?" asked Greeneyes to Yellowclaw as they watched Orangetail wrestle Redstar into the medicine den.

"Probably not, someone might get hurt." Yellowclaw replied.

Orangetail walked out of the medicine den and towards the two warriors. "Okay, for today's show I'll interview the cat. We need to start soon, where are Violetstorm and Blueheart?"

"They are already at the stage," replied Greeneyes.

"Good, where are the kits?"

"They are with Blueheart and Violetstorm." After thinking about what had just been said they realized just how dangerous that was and raced off towards the stage.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the second episode of TWCTS and the twelfth episode of the whole series!" Orangetail was walking around on the stage while talking. "Blueheart, tell us who today's guest is!"

"He is the one and only…" she paused as a dramatic drumroll was played, "Brackenfur!"

There was a loud cheer from the creeper stalker cats from the crowd.

I would tell you how Brackenfur appeared on the stage but no one saw how he appeared. For all I know he could have been in the back and walked out when they called his name.

"Hello, Brackenfur. How are you?" Orangetail asked after grabbing the papers from Blueheart.

"Uh, I'm doing fine. How are you?" Brackenfur asked as he sat on the provided chair.

"I'm doing well, but that doesn't really matter!" Orangetail hopped on his chair and sat down. "So, Brackenfur, when you were an apprentice your mentor was Graystripe and I'm guessing that he was a pretty good mentor when he was mentoring you, am I correct?"

"He was the best mentor anyone could ever have!"

"That's fantastic. Here is a very interesting fact. You became an apprentice before you were six moons old. Why is that?"

There was a short pause before Brackenfur answered. "I'm not really sure. Maybe Bluestar thought that we were ready to become apprentices."

"That's a good answer-." Orangetail was cut off by someone running and jumping and the stage.

"Orangetail…your brother…needs help…now." Indigopelt had run to the stage to deliver this piece of information. Yellowclaw ran over to wake her up by shaking her.

"Indigopelt, what happened to Redstar?" Orangetail ran over towards Indigopelt while everyone at the stage was going crazy. Blueheart and Violetstorm were talking to Brackenfur when suddenly he vanished so he could escape the commotion, Orangetail and Yellowclaw were questioning Indigopelt about what happened, the kits were running around like nothing was happening, and Greeneyes was just sitting like she couldn't handle anything.

* * *

When they reached the camp after a couple minutes of panic they saw something horrible.

"Redstar, what are you doing?!" Violetstorm decided to break the silence since no one else would.

"I'm a dog!" There in front of them was Redstar sprawling on the floor barking like a dog.

"That's disgusting…" Violetstorm turned around.

"Can you fix him?" Yellowclaw asked Indigopelt.

"I hope. Hopefully it'll wear away. If only he didn't eat my catnip…"

"Hey, Redstar," Violetstorm began to poke her leader.

"Yeah~!"

"We've decided that Orangetail is a better host for the show than you."

"NO, I'm the host for ShowClan!"

"It's RainbowClan."

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

**Hello there! I finally updated on time, yay! **

**People who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Willowtuft: **Yes, that is fun. Poor Firestar though.

**Blue:** I would never get tired of that! This chapter came fast but not the best quality and it's pretty short.

**Guest: **Yes, season two is here but Whitekit and Blackkit are not apprentices yet. To me that would be very long time skip and I want them to stay kits longer.

**Evil kittystar: **Yes, she shall get her revenge. Yeah, while the cat's twolegs are gone they come and watch the show!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NEWS PLEASE READ!**

First of all, do you think I should put the important things at the top of my ANs? Neh, who cares. Anyway, now for the important stuff. I have a riddle for you guys. If you can solve it then your oc character can appear on my story. I love riddles! I should change my name to Riddle King! Yes, I can magically change my gender. Anyway, if you answer the riddle correctly I will announce you in the next chapter and then hopefully you will reply back to me soon so I can start working on the chapter.

This is the riddle, it's a fairly easy and please no cheating: **What goes around the world yet stay in the corner.**

Good luck guys!

-Stew the Cat


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Graykit, looked I drew a picture of you!" Whitekit and Graykit were sitting in the middle of the camp drawing pictures on the ground. Violetstorm was currently watching the kits fight. She wasn't watching them because she wanted too, absolutely not; she was watching them because she was forced to. The rest of the cats were at the stage cleaning and getting ready for the show and when she complained about helping she was forced to stay and watch the kits. It wasn't bad for the first few minutes but once Whitekit and Graykit woke up was when she regretted being alive. Luckily, the other two were still asleep.

"Aw, you're too kind. Look at the one I drew of you!" Whitekit looked over to see the picture and they started to pretend that they liked each other.

"_This can't end well." _Violetstorm thought to herself. It wasn't going to end well, anyone could see that, but was Violetstorm going to stop it? Of course not!

"Okay, the stage is ready. You can come now… What is going on?" Blueheart had suddenly walked in the camp; it was probably a good thing since the only cat supervising was Violetstorm. "What is going on?"

"Whitekit and Graykit don't like each other." Violetstorm stated along with a 'duh!'

"I know that!" She couldn't help but wonder how two small kits had drawn things on every square inch of land that was in the camp. "Did you even try to stop them?"

"Why would I do that?" Violetstorm said as if Blueheart said to kill herself.

"You-arg, just get to the stage…" Blueheart was beyond mad she was probably at Yellowclaw mad. After a bit more confusion, they all arrived at the stage.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to TWCTS! We are your hosts and I will not go over names right now!" This time all the cats, except for the kits who were currently strapped into their seats, were on the stage.

"We have decided that since Redstar is such a horrible host that we should all host the shows separately." Violetstorm mumbled, you could clearly tell that it was scripted.

"Today's host will be Greeneyes!" said someone.

There a short cheer from the audience since they really didn't know what she was like and didn't know what to expect.

"Um, well, uh, it's good to be the host on the show and, uh, I wish someone would have told me sooner so then I would know what to say!" Greeneyes started to look around as if looking for sticky notes to tell what she should do. Redstar ran up to her and whispered something into her ear. "Oh, Blueheart, who is today's jess-GUEST!"

"Today's guest is Princess…." Blueheart looked warily at Greeneyes and then whispered to Violetstorm, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"…Naw!" Violetstorm lay down on her back.

"S-Send her over, Violetpaw!" Greeneyes was still struggling at being the host.

"I would send her over but since you asked Violetpaw and there is no Violetpaw, I guess I will not!" Violetstorm said and resumed her position of lying down.

"I MEANT VIOLETSTORM!"

After a minute of uncomfortable silence Princess appeared in a rain of sparkles.

"Hello, Princess! How are you?" Greeneyes started to calm down and greeted the guest.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. Why are there so many cats here?" She looked at the sort of big audience.

"Oh, those are just some creepy stalker cats. Don't pay any attention to them." She shrugged and started to get the hang of hosting. "Anyway, Princess, you are a kittypet and are also Firestar's sister. What do you think about your brother?"

Princess tilted her head and though for a while. "Well, I really admire him for being able to handle the clan life. I know I would be able to last a second! He is also all around wonderful! I really miss him."

"Okay, that's great! Also, your son, Cloudtail is a clan cat. What do you think of him?"

"I miss seeing them. I hope that he is well and doing fine in the clan."

"Okay, well that's it for today's show! We really appreciate you coming, Princess. It was a pleasure meeting you!" Greeneyes had walked over to Princess and said bye to her.

"Huh, oh goodbye! Thank you!" As Princess said her goodbye she vanished in glitter. Are sparkles and glitter the same thing? Oh well.

As the stage was being cleaned Blueheart and Violetstorm walked away so they didn't have to get involved. They stopped to look at the kits that were now sleeping.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Blueheart began to coo.

"Blueheart, you're cooing again." Violetstorm hit her sister on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Cooing… That's a really weird word."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's weird. It's like…coolating."

"…"

"Blueheart, you're coolating."

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter on time! **

**People that Reviewed:**

Palmviolet:** And you won! I know what a postage stamp is, thanks! Oh, and thanks for favoriting and following! P.S. Violetstorm likes your name.**

Willowtuft: **No, it's not a shadow. I'm sorry, but thanks for trying anyway!**

Guest: Doctor! Will (he/she sorry I don't know) make it! **I'm not sure. Maybe we should put a cat on (he/she).**

Blue: Hello again my fully faithful reader! It makes me happy to see all your reviews. If my cats are almost as crazy as yours I really want to see it!

Evil kittystar: **Yay! You won too! And thank you my dear connection having reviewer!**

Guest: This is for a guest that reviewed 5th chapter. I don't know if you'll read this but RainbowClan! I really love you! Violetstorm would be proud!

(SPECIAL NOTE FOR THE WINNERS!)

**Palmviolet and Evil kittystar. You have both won! Yay! I would like you to give me a description of your oc cat or whatever. Please tell me how they act too. I really don't want to mess up on your cats! I will do Palmviolet's cat in the next chapter and then Evil kittystar's.**

**Please include who you want for the following:**

Which cat do you want to be interviewed on your chapter? I will also do cats that have already been interviewed if you want.

Which cat do you want to host for the show? I guess I'll even do the kits if you want. If you want the kits then pick two please.

-Stew the Cat


	14. Chapter 14: Kittystar

This is Evil kittystar's chapter!

* * *

(SHOW 14)

All was well in ShowClan, there was a slight breeze and everyone was happy… Well, until Violetstorm woke up.

"What do you mean I have to host?" she whined.

"Violetstorm, it doesn't matter what you want. Anyway, you get to host a viewer!" Redstar stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would I care?" she continued to argue.

"I don't know! Maybe you suddenly grew a heart!"

"…Harsh, Redstar, harsh."

The rest of the cats were standing around watching, as usual. Finally, Yellowclaw broke the silence. "Hey! If you want the show to be started you need to get to the stage, now!"

Slowly all the cats walked away towards the stage and tried to keep as far away from the scary she-cat as possible. When they arrived at the stage they saw that the audience was crammed. They all stare at the strange cats that had piled up on each other. "Orangetail, I think we need to get more space," Redstar whispered to his brother.

"Really, why would you say that?" he replied sarcastically.

Not catching the sarcasm Redstar looked at his brother confused. "There are cats piling up on each other, duh!" Orangetail then smacked him on the head.

The cat's hopped on stage and Redstar started to announce a change for this episode. "Today we will have a guest from the audience! Whitekit, why don't you choose?"

Whitekit hopped to the audience and looks around. Finally, he chose someone and hopped on her. "I choose this one!" he yelled out. He dragged the confused looking cat over towards the stage.

"Good! Violetstorm, you're interviewing this cat." Redstar and the others jumped off the stage and left Violetstorm and the other cat.

They sat there awkwardly until Violetstorm reluctantly broke the silence. "Hi. What is your name?"

The other cat looked at Violetstorm and said. "My name is Kittystar."

"That's cool! Tell us about yourself!" After thinking about what she just said, Violetstorm shook her head. "Never mind, that's my job!"

Violetstorm stood up and walked to grab some papers from Blueheart. She walked back and read the papers. "So, you used to be a kittypet, right?"

"Yes, but don't you dare say anything bad about me! How do you know anyway?" Kittystar said (yelled) at Violetstorm.

"How would I know? Maybe a magical twoleg sent it!" Violetstorm yelled back.

"Violetstorm, no fighting!" Yellowclaw said.

"I'm not even…! I give up." Violetstorm walked off the stage and headed towards the camp.

Redstar runs over to Violetstorm and carries her back onto the stage. "You will stay until the show is over!"

"Fine! So you left to join the clans and is now the leader of some mysterious evil clan," mumbled Violetstorm.

"Yes, that is true."

"What's the name of the clan?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"What if I wanted to join?"

"Then I would tell you!"

"Okay guys, after this show I'm leaving to Kittystar's clan!" Violetstorm informed her current (but not for long) clanmates to which they gaped in shock and confusion.

"Violetstorm, you can't do that!" Redstar cried.

"Yes I can! So, Kittystar, it says you are evil and won't tell us why. I'm going to ask anyway. Why are you evil?"

"I will not tell." She glanced at Violetstorm awkwardly.

"Meh, it was worth a shot." Violetstorm shrugged. "So, what do you think about this show?"

"I really like it! It's different and funny and entertaining!" she commented.

"Thank you! You know what? I think I like you! You are my new sister!" It was a good thing that Blueheart didn't hear or else she wouldn't talk to Violetstorm for a couple moons.

"That is it for today's show! Thank you for watching and have a nice day! Kittystar, say something to the watchers!" Violetstorm stood up and threw the papers onto the ground.

"What do I say?"

"I don't know. You can say anything."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"…Thank you Kittystar for letting me interview you!" The show ended and the stage was cleared.

(End!)

* * *

Sorry, I said I was going to do Palmviolet's chapter first but I really wanted to update today! I will still do yours if you send the information.

I have 55 reviews! You guys have no idea of how happy I am!

(REVIEWS)

**Blue: **Just imagine if Yellowclaw and Violetstorm did a show together! Poor cat...

**Evil kittystar: **Thank you for letting me use your cat! I probably massacred it. I don't have the heart to say no to you, a very faithful reader that has been since the beginning, so you won too!

**Willowtuft: **Thank you!

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: **I'm thinking about doing Jayfeather soon. Aw, you need braces. Don't worry, they will only hurt for the first week or so but it'll be a bit awkward eating. Good luck!

**Lenaroony:** I will add him onto the list!

**Softwhisper of Shadowclan:** Thank you! I will add him onto the list as well!

-Stew the Cat


	15. Chapter 15: Tigerheart

(SHOW 15)

The morning of the next show was a slow one. After a decent amount of time Redstar had to drag his clanmates onto the stage. "Come on! We need to get the show done!" he grumbled.

"But Redstar, we don't want to!" the cats complained.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Redstar said as he pushed the cats onto the stage.

The cats walked to their places and started the show.

"Hello and welcome to the fifth episode of the second season of TWCTS! Today's cat will be Tigerheart!" Redstar had said as the cats were in their places.

"Hey, that was my job!" Blueheart pouted.

"It'll be alright; maybe he just wants to get the show done or forgot about you." Violetstorm tried to comfort her sister; it didn't do a very good job at comforting.

The next things that they saw were some sparkly things on the stage. When they focused more they saw that Tigerheart was on the stage.

"First of all, I didn't do that." Violetstorm backed away from the machine. As they looked back up at the stage they saw that Redstar was greeting Tigerheart. "He took my job too!" Violetstorm exploded and ran towards Redstar. "What do you think you're doing taking my job?!"

"Well, I just wanted to get the show moving along quickly," he replied calmly.

"That doesn't mean you can steal our jobs! You make us come here with you to get the show done and then you take over! Why are we even here if you are going to do everything?" she yelled.

"Violetstorm go sit down." Yellowclaw commanded as she walked towards her former apprentice.

"I don't want to!"

"Now you're acting like a kit." Yellowclaw ended up dragging her off the stage.

"And that is what it's like to live here." Redstar told Tigerheart.

"It must be…eventful!" he replied.

"It is. Anyway, Tigerheart, how are you?" Redstar asked.

"I'm doing well, but I'm still wondering how I even got here."

"That is something we will not try to explain." Redstar grabbed his papers and sat down. "So, you are one of Tawnypelt's kits, right? We had her on one of the other shows."

"Yes, I am and I've watched some of the episodes, Tawnypelt's being one of them." He said as he sat on the chair.

"That's great! Now you will have your own episode! It mentions Lionblaze a couple times in this paper and I'm guessing that you admire him, is that right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I would say that he is a cat to admire. When your brother, Flametail, died you and your sister decided to blame Jayfeather for his death when you didn't exactly have any proof." Redstar look at Tigerheart for his reaction.

"Well, it was hard for us to lose our brother. As I had said before, we just wanted to blame something other than a crack in the ice and the most possible thing that could have happened was that Jayfeather killed him. He was right next to him when he drowned and no one was there to have proof that he did just fall into the ice. I mean, you wouldn't want your brother to die, would you?" Tigerheart looked a little uncomfortable talking about this.

Redstar shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. Let's speak about something different now. You seemed to be popular with two ThunderClan she-cats, their names being Dovewing and Ivypool. I don't want to get into too much detail so I will only say this. The two she-cats both were in 'love' with you. Wonderful things happen and then someone is called a 'mate-stealer'. What do you think about all the drama that was caused?"

"Eh, I'm not sure really. I didn't want that all to happen, but I guess it's my fault in a way. I have no idea." Tigerheart shrugged.

"That's good." Redstar jumped out of his chair and threw the papers onto the ground. "That is it for today's show! I hope you all had a good time and thank you for coming, Tigerheart, I had a great time with you today!"

Redstar sent Tigerheart away back to wherever he was before. Luckily, Violetstorm was still gone so she didn't attack Redstar this time. When the stage was cleared and the audience left, the cats jumped onto the stage to talk. Violetstorm was brought out of the room that Yellowclaw locked her in.

While the older warriors were talking about something that was too boring for the newer warriors, Blueheart looked around and asked. "Have any of you seen the kits? I don't remember them coming today."

The cats froze and ran to the camp to see if the kits were all right. When they entered the camp they saw the kits. The kits were fine but the camp wasn't. The kits had made a huge mess that I will leave you to decide how horrible it looked.

* * *

And I was late again! I'm so sorry, I was gone for a while and I was being lazy again.

(My lovely people that reviewed)

**Evil kittystar: **No problem! I was glad I could write that chapter, it was fun to write!

**Blue:** I'm glad you liked it! I'm always happy whenever you say you like it!

**Willowtuft: **I have a feeling that she is the favorite of many people! I'm glad that you like one of my characters!

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx:** Thank you so much! There will be a third season. That really does sound like a good place for Violetstorm, it really clears things up now!

**Pink: **Hello, my new devoted reader! I'm honored that you have read all of the chapters and reviewed! I will be doing Jayfeather soon, I am planning on doing him for the last chapter of the second season.

**Guest: **Hello, my guest! You do not know how hard I laughed when you said Rainbowclan! Violetstorm is proud of you. Thanks for reviewing!

-Stew the Cat


	16. Chapter 16: Palmleaf

(SHOW 16)

"Indigopelt!" The first thing that we see today is Greeneyes running towards the medicine cat.

Indigopelt looked up from her work. "What is it?"

"Redstar got into the catmint again!"

"Again? Bring him over." Indigopelt shook her head and put away her work.

The cats brought Redstar to the medicine cat den. This time he was trying to convince to Violetstorm that he could fly.

"No, just listen to me! I can seriously fly! Just like those birds." He said as they cats were forcing him to sit down.

"Really, how about later we go and test how well you're flying skills are?" Violetstorm said as she helped push him down.

"That's a good idea! I will need to practice before I show you!" While they had been talking they finally got Redstar to sit down.

"Alright, we will leave Redstar here so he can recover while we do the show." Orangetail instructed. Soon the cats left and were at the stage.

The cats hopped on the stage and Orangetail started the show. "Hello, cats! Today I will do the interview since Redstar had too much catnip again. We will be having a special episode again, your seats have numbers on them and if your number is chosen you will be today's guest.

Blueheart was in charge of picking the number. There were little pieces of paper and she picked one of them. She looked at the paper and yelled out the number. "Number 18?"

The cat that was chosen walked out of her seat and onto the stage.

"Hello there! What is your name?" Orangetail asked kindly to the small she-cat.

"I'm Palmleaf!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, Palmleaf, as you probably know we will be interviewing you today. Will that be alright with you?"

"Yes, it's fine!"

Orangetail walked over to Blueheart to get the papers from her. She struggled for a while to find the papers but eventually she found them and handed them over to Orangetail. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

Violetstorm ran onto the stage just as Orangetail sat down. "Hold on! I have a question." She looked at Orangetail to make sure that she could ask her question.

Orangetail sighed, "Go ahead."

Violetstorm looked at Palmleaf and asked, "Why is your name Palmleaf? Like, what kind of name is that?"

Orangetail shook his head and sighed again. "_I should have known that she would ask something like that,_" he thought to himself.

"It's just my name. That was what I was called." Palmleaf replied with a shrug.

Orangetail pushed Violetstorm away. "Okay, you've had enough time on the stage. Get off. We don't need you to anger our guests." He walked back to his chair and apologized to Palmleaf. "I'm sorry about her. She's always like that."

Palmleaf shrugged and laughed. "It's fine! It doesn't bother me!"

"Well I'm glad that you aren't offended. If she ever tells you anything don't listen to her. Anyway, let's get back to the interview." Orangetail shook his head to clear it out. Palmleaf just sat on her chair looking happy.

"So my paper of all time knowledge says that you can laugh off any comment that is rude. I believe you have showed us a demonstration when Violetstorm started to insult your name."

"That was nothing! It wasn't the worst someone's ever said!" she replied.

"Alright good, it says that you watch this show and you like to see all the famous characters. Which were your favorites that we have done?" Orangetail asked. He glanced over his shoulder to check on the time.

Palmleaf thought for a while before answering. "Uh, well I liked Graystripe's, River's, and Tawnypelt's! I also like some of the others."

Orangetail nodded "That's good! I'm glad you enjoy them. We will have to end the show now. Thank you for watching and a special thank you to Palmleaf for being our guest!"

There was a loud cheering sound from the creepy audience cats. The members of ShowClan hopped onto the stage and walked to the middle of the stage.

"Palmleaf, would you like to say anything before the show ends?" Orangetail asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do!" she paused and continued, "Join RainbowClan, they give you free catmint!"

Once that was said Violetstorm immediately ran up to her. "Alright, you are now my new friend." She started to rub against Palmleaf. "Orangetail, can we keep her?"

"No, leave her where you found her. Taking a cat is a big task and you won't be able to handle it." Yellowclaw said before Orangetail could.

"Aw, alright, but she's so cute!" Violetstorm pat Palmleaf one more time before the stage was cleared and they went to camp. "Yay, now it's time to see Redstar fly!"

* * *

I think I'm going through a stage where it takes me a long time to write a chapter and post it. Great. Well, I finally got it out.

*My Wonderful Reviewers*

**DaughterofthemostHigh**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.

**Blue1272000**: Yes, the cuter they are the more dangerous they are.

**Willowtuft**: ...That would probably be what it did look like. Thanks for reviewing!

**Evil kittystar**: And my chapters are still coming out slowly. I'm glad you liked it!

**Palmviolet**: Thank you for letting me use your character! I hope I didn't offend you or anything with what Violetstorm said.

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx**: Alright! I shall add him on the list! I believe he still counts as well. That shall be an interesting chapter!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy whenever I read one! Thank you all my amazing reviewers!

-Stew the Cat


End file.
